Maski
by Gamer2002
Summary: Oneshot. Co może łączyć ze sobą ślepą dziewczynkę, terrorystkę, nieśmiertelną wiedźmę, księżniczkę oraz studentkę? Zero. Akcja toczy się w pierwszym sezonie


Kallen miała przed sobą ciężki dzień, w sumie tak jak zawsze to bywało. W końcu terrorystka, która musi udawać normalną osobę i studiować, nie może narzekać na brak zajęć, tylko na ich nadmiar. To, że Zero wiele wymaga, potrafi zrozumieć. To on jest liderem, przywódcą i to on ma największe szanse by zostać wyzwolicielem Japonii. Nawe, jeżeli nie chciał przed nią zdradzić swojej prawdziwej tożsamości, była gotowa pójść za nim w ogień.

Jeżeli zaś chodziło o Leloutcha, czasami naprawdę trudno było jej się powstrzymać od tego by nie dać mu w twarz.

- Jak to „nadmuchaj balony do ozdobienia sali głównej"?! - krzyknęła na chłopaka- Za kogo się uważasz?

Najgorsze w nim było to, że prawie nigdy się nie denerwował i zawsze patrzył na nią z góry.

- Czy ty zawsze musisz tak histeryzować? - spytał po tym jak westchnął- Nie karzę ci samej nadmuchać wszystkich balonów. Z resztą, wolałabyś dźwigać sprzęt nagłaśniający na tą dyskotekę? Przecież nie dałabyś rady go udźwignąć.

Nie mógł jej się też bać, gdyż nawet nie wiedział, że mogłaby sama wziąć ten głośnik i walnąć nim w ten jego pusty łeb.

- Początkowo chciałem ci dać pompkę, gdyż jesteś chorowita - dodał- Ale widzę, że dziś wręcz rozpiera cię energia.

Kallen nie mogąc się powstrzymać sięgnęła po swoją portmonetkę z ukrytym nożem. Jednak powstrzymał ją widok nadbiegającej Shirley.

-Lulu! - krzyknęła - Milly cię woła. Mówi, że to coś ważnego.

Leloutch wzruszył ramionami i z lekkim uśmiechem udał się w stronę gabinetu przewodniczącej komitetu uczniowskiego razem Shirley, która odwróciła się do Kallen i pokazała jej język.

Kallen przewróciła oczami. Dlaczego Shirley myśli, że ona rywalizuje z nią o względy Leloutcha? Przecież go nie cierpi.

Jedyne co jej pozostało, to zwiać z dmuchania balonów przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. W końcu o 23:00 Order of Black Knights dokonają ataku na jedną z Brytyjskich baz wojskowych, a ona ma być na czele uderzenia w swoim Gurenie. W końcu Zero na nią liczy.

* * *

-Lelouth... - zaczęła powoli Shirley- Tak naprawdę Milly niczego nie chce... - powiedziała i dalej język jej się zaplątał- ...Tylko, że, no wiesz, jest dyskoteka i Milly... To znaczy Kallen... To znaczy ja... No wiesz... Ludzie będą tańczyć... I pomyślałam...

Leloutch parzył na nią uważnie i z spokojem. Troszkę trudno było jej go rozgryźć. Zawsze tak było, ale ostatnio opuszcza coraz więcej lekcji, coraz mniej go widzi w szkole i jest pewna tego, że Kallen chce go jej odbić. Czuła, że go traci a najgorsze było to, że nie miała dość odwagi by zrobić jakiś większy krok w jego stronę. Bała się, że on ją odtrąci, że tak naprawdę tylko ją toleruje i na niej mu nie zależy.

Mimo to, zawsze był wobec niej cierpliwy, albo przynajmniej starał się sprawiać wrażenie cierpliwego. Starał się być miły. Ale na nic więcej nie mogła liczyć...

- Mogę być troszkę dziś zajęty... - powiedział Leloutch, na co zrzedła jej mina- Wiesz, przygotowanie dyskoteki...

Dyskoteka... Kiedyś też były dyskoteki i Leloutchowi wystarczyła tylko godzina czasu by wszystko zorganizować, a teraz nagle pojawiły się sprawy, których koniecznie musi dopilnować osobiście. Tak samo było i z jego pozostałymi zajęciami. Można by to byłoby zwalić na to, że znowu jeździ po mieści z Rivalzem i pojedynkuje się w szachy za pieniądze, ale Rivalz mówi, że od miesięcy Lulu z nikim nie grał. Był od niej jeszcze dalej niż zwykle.

- Ale jeżeli czas... Jeżeli będziesz miał czas...? - zapytała z nadzieją w głosie.

Leloutch zastanowił się przez chwilę a następnie uśmiechnął się i łagodnym głosem powiedział:

- Jak będę miał czas, to z tobą zatańczę.

Shirley się uspokoiła. Po tym szybko się pożegnali, gdyż Lulu musiał skończyć przygotowania. Kiedy Lulu przestał ją widzieć zaczęła skakać z radości.

* * *

Nunnally otaczała jak zwykle ciemność. Od kiedy straciła wzrok i władzę w nogach siedziała sama w ciemności. A raczej siedziałaby, gdyby nie to, że jej brat Leloutch nigdy nie pozwalał jej być samej. Jak nie brat lub opiekunka, to zawsze Rivalz, Milly lub ktoś inny z przyjaciół Leloutcha był przy niej.

Usłyszała spokojne kroki i jej wózek, który popychała opiekunka się zatrzymał.

- Nunnally - powiedziała opiekunka- Twój brat

- Nunnally - powiedział spokojnie Leloutch.

Jak za każdym razem, gdy się spotykają, poczuła ciepły i delikatny dotyk jego dłoni. Uśmiechnęła się. Po odgłosie kroków domyśliła się, że jej brat teraz prowadził jej wózek. Słyszała jego spokojny oddech za plecami.

- Strasznie jestem dziś zabiegany - zagadał- Milly stwierdziła chyba, że może zwalić wszystkie obowiązki na mnie. - roześmiali się- A jak tobie minął dzień?

- Dobrze - powiedziała - Rozmawiałam dziś z Suzaku. Troszkę szkoda, że armia chce by dziś w nocy pełnił służbę. Przepadnie mu dyskoteka.

- Rzeczywiście... - powiedział Leloutch z lekkim żalem w głosie...- No, ale czeka cię odpowiedzialna funkcja, rozpoczniesz całą imprezę...

Kiwnęła głową. W sumie w akademii stało się tradycją, że Nunnally otwiera wszelkie imprezy organizowane przez uczniów. Wszyscy byli dla niej zawsze życzliwi. W dodatku był jeszcze Lulu i Suzaku, których kochała. Dzięki nim Nunnally nigdy nie była sama.

* * *

Euphemia przeglądała stary album ze zdjęciami. Od czasu, gdy była przetrzymywana w hotelu, jako zakładniczka przez japońskich terrorystów i uratowana przez Zero, jej siostra Cornelia podwoiła jej ochronę i ograniczyła jej liczbę wyjść. W sumie nie miała tego za złe siostrze, w końcu tylko dbała o jej bezpieczeństwo.

Zastanawiały ją tylko słowa Zero. Dlaczego jej nie zabił? Cornelia powiedziała, że na wypadek ataku, chciał ją użyć jako tarczy by móc się wycofać. Powiedziała też, że wiedział o obecności księżniczki w hotelu, choć wiedzieli o tym tylko ochroniarze Euphemi i Cornelia.

Kiedyś dawno temu miała przyrodniego brata. Nazywał się Leloutch i był jej bardzo bliski. Był trochę poważny, ale miał dobre serce. Jednak zginął podczas ataku terrorystów razem ze swoją matką i siostrą. Był geniuszem i znał dobrze całą rodzinę.

Zupełnie jak Zero.

Księżniczka spojrzała na album. Na zdjęciu znajdował się Leloutch i ona, w lesie niedaleko jednej z letnich rezydencji. Zostało one zrobione po grzybobraniu, które właściwie było konkursem rodzinnym. Nie wiadomo już, kto wtedy padł na ten pomysł, ale wszyscy, którzy w tamtym czasie byli obecni, podzielili się w pary i udali się do lasu na cztery godziny. Euphemia i Leloutch byli wtedy w jednej parze i wygrali konkurs. Była to równa zasługa obydwojga, Leloutch przed konkursem przeczytał książkę o grzybach i przekazał całą swoją wiedzę swej siostrze. Przekazał, gdyż dłuższy niż czterdziesto-pięciu minutowy spacer był ponad jego siły.

- Leloutch... - zapytała samą siebie- Jeżeli jesteś... Jaki jesteś?

* * *

Leloutch wszedł do pokoju C.C.. Dyskoteka już się rozpoczęła, odtańczył taniec z Shirley, odprowadził Nunnally do łóżka (była zmęczona i w dodatku nie lubi hałasów) i zobaczył jak Kallen ucieka z dyskoteki. Za dwadzieścia minut rozpocznie się akcja Black Knights, wszystko zgodnie z planem.

- Co nowego? - zapytał C.C. kiedy wyjął z schowka maskę i strój Zero.

C.C. leżała na łóżku przytulając swoją olbrzymią maskotę i przeglądając jakiś pisma. Jedno z nich podniosła i spojrzała na nie leniwie.

- Znalazłam test „jaki jest twój chłopak" - powiedziała od niechcenia- Wyszło, że mój jest pozbawionym wszelkich uczuć despotą.

Leloutch parsknął. Jeżeli Nunnally jest ucieleśnieniem dobroci, Shirley zwykłą, czasem nieco szaloną, dziewczyną a Kallen choleryczką walczącą o wolność, to C.C. jest zawsze nieszablonowa i nieprzewidywalna i jako jedyna niepodatna na jego manipulacje. Zazwyczaj.

- Byłaś w kwaterze? - spytał.

- Owszem, wszyscy mają dobre morale, nawet ten dureń, który jedyne potrafi marudzić, po ostatniej akcji a „zrobię wszystko dla Zero" Kallen jest jeszcze bardziej gotowa pójść za tobą w ogień niż zwykle. - Całe te zdanie wypowiedziała nie odrywając wzroku ze swojego pisma- Kallen nawet się domyśla, że znam twoją prawdziwą tożsamość - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie- Wyczuwam zazdrość.

- O ironio losu... - mruknął lider Black Knights przypominając sobie zachowanie Shirley przy Kallen - Masz mi coś jeszcze ciekawego do powiedzenia?

C.C. spojrzała w końcu na niego z zagadkowym uśmiechem. Poprawiła nieco włosy a następnie wskazała palcem na maskę.

- Ile ich masz? - spytała.

- Słucham? - nie zrozumiał.

- Naprawdę nie zauważyłeś, że maska Zaro nie jest twoją jedyną? Rozumiem, że jako Zero i Leloutch starasz się zachowywać inaczej, by nikt się nie domyślił. Także jako sam Leloutch zachowujesz się inaczej. Dla Kallen jesteś Wrednym Leloutchem, dla Nunnally jesteś Opiekuńczym Leloutchem, dla Shirley jesteś Spokojnym Lulu, kiedyś byłeś Księciem Leloutchem i tak dalej...

Leloutch spojrzał na maskę Zero, swoją maskę. Gdyby się nad tym zastanowić, C.C. miała rację. Nosił maski i było ich wiele. Kim tak naprawdę jest? Może wcale nie jest Leloutchem, tylko jest Zero, mesjaszem?

- Najgorsze by było, gdybyś zapomniał co jest maską a co twą prawdziwą twarzą - ciągnęła C.C.- Czy opiekuńczy Leloutch zabiłby swoje przyrodniego brata? Raczej by mu wybaczył. To by...

- ... Źle wróżyło dla kontraktu, który zrobiłaś ze mną?- dokończył patrząc w lustro.

C.C. wstała i podeszła do niego. Dotknęła dłonią jego policzka i uśmiechnęła się.

- A coś myślał? - spytała- Coś myślał Królu Leloutchu?

Przez chwilę Leloutch patrzył w lustro na siebie i C.C. W końcu jednak się uśmiechnął.


End file.
